If Only
by Chibi-Penguin-Chan
Summary: Claire and Charlie can't keep anything from each other...


Turnip Head

Charlie sat on the beach watching the waves. He'd been thinking about her all day, he couldn't get her out of his mind no matter how much he tried. He was thinking so hard that he didn't hear the sound of a baby crying as it was carried over to him.

"Charlie," it was Claire. "I'm really sorry about this, but could you watch the baby for me so that I can take a nap, I haven't slept all week."

"Sure," he said eagerly. "I'd be more than happy to watch little turnip head for you."

"When are you going to stop calling him that?" Claire said irritably.

"When you name him," he answered simply.

"I can't think of what to name him, nothing sounds right."

"Why don't you name him after his father," Charlie said, feeling slightly jealous.

Claire picked up the baby and held it up to her, examining it closely. Bad memories filled her mind he had left her. She wanted to cry, to hit someone, and to get off this island so that she could blow up in his face. It wasn't fair that he had left her, and then that stupid psychic had forced her to get on this godforsaken island. "He doesn't deserve to have such a cutie named after him," she said glaring slightly.

Charlie felt a little better that she no longer cared for the baby's father. _Maybe I do have a chance with her,_ he thought. He pushed the thought out of his mind, she was way to good for him, he shouldn't even think that, or he would end up disappointed. He sighed, and noticed that Claire was staring at him.

"What's the matter, Charlie?" She asked the name tingling on her lips. She felt guilty that she never told him how she felt, but it was for the best, and he didn't like her that way anyway.

Charlie wanted to tell her, to reveal his darkest secrets to her, but what would it have done, make him look like a desperate idiot. He was lost for words, how could he end the conversation, or even change the subject without looking like a jerk. Luckily a diversion walked by.

"Hey Charlie, Claire, and baby," Hurley said walking over to them.

"What's up Hurley?" Charlie asked liking the distraction. He didn't think he'd be able to get off topic without seeming rude.

"Have you guys seen Vincent?" Hurley said looking in all directions. "Shannon can't find him and is making everyone look for him."

"Haven't seen him," Charlie said looking at Claire. "Have you?"

"Haven't seen him all day," Claire said thinking hard. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him all week." The baby started to cry and Claire and Charlie both started to comfort it. Claire loved it when Charlie helped with the baby, but right now, it felt kind of awkward.

Hurley became bored and walked away, still trying to find the missing dog.

"You never answered my question Charlie," Claire said after she had managed to get the baby to calm down.

"I don't even remember the question," Charlie said stalling. It wasn't even that hard of a question to lie about. She asked what's wrong; he was stranded on a tropical island, never to return. It wouldn't be that hard to make up a story, and yet it was harder than it should have been.

"I asked what was wrong," she reminded him. "You seem depressed."

"Nothing's wrong," Charlie said faking a smile. "I'm just kind of homesick, not really home sick as much as wanted to get off of this god forsaken island." Claire laughed, she knew exactly how he felt, but something else seemed wrong with Charlie. _He likes you, you know it's true_ a voice inside her head said to her. She pushed the thought out of her mind, there was no way that was possible, she shouldn't even think that such a thing was possible.

"What's new in your life, turnip head," Claire heard Charlie say, she snapped back to reality just in time to see her baby spit up all over her day dream.

"Charlie I'm so sorry!" Claire said as she reached for something to clean up the mess with, she felt thoroughly embarrassed.

"It's fine," Charlie said excepting the towel she handed him. "It's not like I was going anywhere special." They shared a laugh and Claire rocked the baby back to sleep.

"I think he likes you," she said to Charlie, "and he's not the only one," she added in a slight whisper, she was sure that she didn't hear her, she had said it so quietly. She was wrong.


End file.
